yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 006
"The Shadow Duelist, Part 2", known as "Miracle of Hane Kuribo" in the Japanese version, is the sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki's Duel with Titan continues, with Jaden collapsing from the stress of the Shadow Game. He sees a bright light, and Winged Kuriboh appears, showing him that the Shadow Game was a ruse. Titan was simply using hypnosis and mind games to make it appear that he was conducting a Shadow Game - but it was all just smoke and mirrors. Jaden tells him to free Alexis Rhodes and release the other children that had disappeared at the dorm. Titan replies that he doesn't know what Jaden is talking about. Jaden cracks Titan's faux Millennium Puzzle with a card. Titan angers the spirits of the dorm with his false Shadow Game. The Eye of Wdjat appears on the ground and Jaden and Titan find themselves surrounded in darkness, with small shadow creatures threatening to eat away at Titan. Winged Kuriboh protects Jaden. Titan's eyes glow red, indicating he's been possessed by a spirit in the dorm. He states that the true Shadow Game will begin now (in the English version, he states the Duel has moved to the Shadow Realm). Jaden wins the Duel, and the shadow creatures consume Titan. They free Alexis and escape. At this point, Jaden is still assuming the entire ordeal was an act and that Titan will reappear later. Dr. Crowler arrives at the dorm later to see how the Duel went, but only finds Titan's "Pandemonium" card. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Titan Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn * Activates "Mirage of Nightmare". As long as this card is face-up, during each of Titan's Standby Phases, Jaden draws until he has 4 cards in his hand, but during each of Jaden's Standby Phases, he must randomly discard the same number of cards he drew through this effect. * Sets two cards. Titan's turn * During the Standby Phase, Jaden draws until he has four cards in his hand via "Mirage". * Attacks directly with "Terrorking Archfiend", but Jaden activates his face-down "Mirror Force", negating the attack and destroying both "Terrorking" and "Infernalqueen Archfiend". * Discards "Desrook Archfiend" via its effect to Special Summon "Terrorking Archfiend" (2000/1500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Since an "Archfiend" monster was sent to the Graveyard through means other than battle, "Pandemonium" lets Titan add another "Archfiend" to his hand. He chooses another "Desrook". * Jaden activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions", sending "Mirage" to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points. * Attacks directly with "Terrorking" (Jaden 1000). Jaden's turn * Activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", returning "Elemental HERO Avian" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Avian" with the "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Terrorking" with "Flame Wingman" (Titan 3900), with the latter's effect inflicting damage to Titan equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Titan 1900). * Titan discards "Desrook" to Special Summon "Terrorking" (2000/1500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Summons "Dark Catapulter" (1000/1500) in Defense Position. Titan's turn * Tributes "Terrorking" to Summon "Skull Archfiend of Lightning" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman" (Jaden 600). Jaden's turn * "Dark Catapulter" gains a Counter during the Standby Phase. * Activates the effect of "Dark Catapulter", banishing "Avian" and the Counter from "Dark Catapulter" to destroy "Pandemonium". * Activates "Monster Reincarnation", discarding one card to return "Elemental HERO Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Summons "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Defense Position. Titan's turn * Pays 500 Life Points to keep "Skull Archfiend of Lightning" on the Field (Titan 1400). * Attacks and destroys "Dark Catapulter". * Sets a card. * Summons "Desrook Archfiend" (1100/1800) in Attack Position. Jaden's turn * Switches "Sparkman" to Attack Position and equips it with "Spark Blaster". Now during each of Jaden's Main Phases, he can change the Battle Position of one monster on the field. If the effect is used three times, "Spark Blaster" is destroyed. * Attacks and destroys "Desrook" with "Sparkman". * Uses the effect of "Spark Blaster" to switch "Sparkman" to Defense Position. * Titan activates his face-down "Battle-Scarred", which will force both players to pay the cost for Titan's "Skull Archfiend of Lightning" as long as Battle-Scarred and Skull Archfiend are both face-up on the field. Titan's turn * Titan pays 500 Life Points to keep "Skull Archfiend of Lightning" on the Field. Jaden is forced to pay the same amount due to Battle-Scarred's effect (Titan 400, Jaden 100). * Attacks and destroys "Sparkman". * Sets a card. * Activates "Double Spell", discarding "Archfiend's Oath" to activate a Spell Card from Jaden's Graveyard. He chooses "Emergency Provisions" and sends his Set card to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points (Titan 1400). Jaden's turn * Special Summons "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position since it was the only card in his hand. He also draws two cards via its other effect. * Activates "Bubble Shuffle" to switch both "Bubbleman" and "Skull Archfiend" to Defense Position. After that happens Jaden can then tribute "Bubbleman" to Summon an "Elemental HERO" from his hand. *Since Bubble Shuffle targets Skull Archfiend of Lightning, its effect activates but Titan gets a 2 so the effect of Bubble Shuffle contunues, switching "Bubbleman" and "Skull Archfiend of Lightning" into Defense Position and he Tributes "Bubbleman" to Special Summon "Elemental HERO Bladedge" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Skull Archfiend of Lightning", with the effect of "Bladedge" inflicting piercing damage. *Jaden wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.